


Awkward is Relative

by MageWriter



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Some situations are awkward for different reasons. Sharing a too small bed? Not awkward with someone you trust. Hearing the people in another room having sex? Not so much.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Awkward is Relative

Awkward is Relative

Kalex Week Day Five: Awkward Situations

 ** _Thursday, 11/21_** \- **Supertrope - Awkward Situations** \- Examples from nominated prompts: Discovers kink, sees naked, bedsharing, cultural misunderstanding)

I own nothing. I also don’t think I do awkward very well…

* * *

There was only one bed.

It was a tiny bed. How was a bed that size meant to fit two grown adults?

Especially when one was a walking space heater.

“Alex, are you okay?” Kara entered the room. She was carrying their small duffels. “Alex?”

“There’s only one bed.” Alex said numbly.

Kara cocked her head to the side. “Is that a problem?” They normally shared a bed. Were they fighting? They usually only slept separately when they were fighting. Or hurt.

Was Alex hurt and she hadn’t noticed? She quickly scanned the other woman. No, Alex was fine. A little bruised from where the seatbelt had tightened when the car had skidded on a patch of black ice, but fine nonetheless.

“Kara, it’s _tiny_. Like, I think our beds back in Midvale are bigger.” Alex moved aside, revealing the bed.

“Oh,” Kara sighed in relief. “I thought it was something serious.”

“I’m going to see if there’s another room. One with a larger bed.” Alex moved to leave, but Kara stopped her.

“Alex, it’s fine.” She set the duffels down. “You regularly sleep on top of me anyway.”

“Not the point,” Alex scowled.

Kara just blinked at her. Part of her wanted to point out that if Alex had simply allowed her to fly them home they would not be having this discussion. They would be inside their apartment, with their bed waiting for them.

“Are we fighting and I’m just now finding out about it?” Kara asked, a bit bewildered by her girlfriend’s attitude.

Alex sighed and took a seat on the bed. “No, we’re not fighting. I’m just tired, and cold, and please remind me to throttle the boys who suggested this stupid trip in the first place.”

“Right, remind you to beat up Winn and James for backing out at the last minute after we had already left.” Kara nodded. “I can do that. Want me to remind you to do the same to Lucy for turning our trip into a mission?”

“Yes, you and Vas can watch.” Alex thumped down on the bed, throwing on arm over her eyes. “This is a terrible bed.”

Kara chuckled. With the door shut behind her, she joined Alex in the bed after removing her shoes and coat.

“Come on, take you coat and boots off. We’ll change into pjs and see if anyone is still delivering in this storm. It’ll be over in the morning and then we’ll get to the airport. Before you know it, we’ll be back home in our own space and you can beat up as many fellow agents as you wish.”

“I should have just let you fly us,” Alex grumbled. She went to move aside and only Kara’s quick reflexes saved her from falling off the bed.

Kara giggled. “This bed _is_ really small.”

“Told you.”

Alex left to try and get them another room. There wasn’t one to be had. Apparently, the storm had driven more than their car off the road. The motel was filled and so were the rest in the area. When she asked about other options, she was informed that the storm had closed many of the roads.

She returned to the room carrying food from the one place still open. It was all junk even for them, but at least they had food. She doubted the gas station would stay open for much longer. She had barely made it there and back.

“Alex!” Kara relieved her of the food, dumping it on the desk before returning to help brush the snow off her human. “You should have let me do that. You’re frozen!”

“I’m fine,” she shivered. “Next time, beach. Somewhere warm. No snow. No fucking ice unless it’s in a drink.”

“Will do,” Kara agreed. Knowing their luck, they’d be dealing with a hurricane. She was not going to voice that thought aloud. She winched.

“What is it?” Alex tugged on the sweatshirt Kara had dug out of her bag. She was warm and dry now, but the look on Kara’s face did not bode well.

“I can hear…” she wrinkled her nose.

“Ugg,” Alex winched in sympathy. Then it was her turn to groan as thuds came through the walls. It appeared that both their neighbors had decided the best way to pass the time was loud, obnoxious sexcapades.

Kara whimpered. Nothing turned her off more than hearing things like that.

“Come on, we can cuddle.” Alex tugged her to the bed. “Help me move this away from the wall.” Kara moved the bed.

They squeezed themselves into the narrow space. Alex brought Kara’s head to her chest, kissing the top of her head. “Just focus on me.” She then launched into every silly story she could think of in order to distract both of them.

Alex fell asleep mid-story. Kara rearranged them so that Alex was stretched out mostly on her with the blanket covering mostly her. At least most everyone had stopped their activities and gone to sleep as well.

For a while, Kara watched the storm rage through the window. Living in California, they rarely saw snow unless they went up north. They certainly had never been caught out in a storm such as this before.

Thankfully the Yetnizasian family that had needed help relocating was safely tucked away in their new home. Alex was just unhappy because they were meant to be on leave, not having their trip turned into a mission mid-flight. Alex also hated the cold.

She joined her human in slumber, curling around Alex to keep her as warm as she could.

Next time she was just going to fly them home.

Somebody else could retrieve the car.

* * *

“Hey, have Kara and Alex returned yet?” James was leaning against the back of Winn’s chair, looking over the map on screen with him.

“Not that I’ve heard,” he replied. “Hey Vas,” he got his fellow tech’s attention, “have Supergirl and Agent Danvers come back?”

“Two hours ago,” Vasquez replied. They turned back to their computer. “You’re both supposed to meet Agent Danvers in the training room in five minutes.”

“What?” Winn gulped. “Why?”

Vasquez ignored the questions. They would have been upset as well if they had been canceled on last minute. Ms. Luther had had a valid reason, and then the mini-vacation had turned into a mission. They and Lucy had never even gotten a chance to get off the ground before they had had to return to base because of it.

They didn’t even know why James and Winn had pulled out, just that the two had.

“You’re going to be late.” They told them.

The men went, although James could be heard muttering that Alex technically couldn’t order him around as he wasn’t officially a part of the DEO.

Supergirl wondered into the command center, taking Winn’s abandoned chair. She scooted over to Vasquez, setting down a fresh cup of coffee and a bag of their favorite jelly donuts.

“Alex is still in her lab.” Kara commented idly.

“I know. Lucy wanted to have some fun with them.” Vasquez replied. “They failed to report and apparently she found out why.”

Kara nodded. “Alex is still going to want revenge. She hates the cold, and I think she has an idea of why they waited until we were already boarding to say they weren’t going.” Kara hummed absently. “Video?”

“Video,” a few keystrokes and they had a visual of the training room.

Honestly, neither knew which was more awkward: watching Winn actually try despite his honest fear of Lucy or James’ attempt at using his size to get the advantage.

“I should go save Winn before she actually traumatizes him.” Kara had no idea what James had done to piss off the tiny powerhouse that was Lucy Lane, but she wasn’t going to get involved in that.

She had enough of her own awkwardness to deal with.


End file.
